80 Days, 80 Themes
by blazelight790
Summary: Current: Ruby wanted to change for the better. For her. Sapphire was his drive to succeed. Franticshipping RuSa
1. Introduction

Hey guys~ This is a fanfiction for ruby and sapphire~ (I know, I'm obsessed with this couple)

This will basically be 80 drabbles. Some of them might be a little longer XD (ok, by that, I mean by a lot) I can't gurantee that so we'll see~

Feel free to correct my on anything and I hope you enjoy~

00000

1. Introduction

Ruby and sapphire. The coordinator and the trainer. The calm one and the wild one. The boy and the girl.

It wasn't always that way, though.

Young Sapphire hid behind her papa's leg, tugging on his pants leg. Prof. Birch chuckled at his daughter's shy attitude. He nudged her towards the enthusiastic Ruby, who was grinning ear to ear. Norman stood behind his son, a small smile on his normally emotionless face. "There's nothing to be afraid of, dear," Prof. Birch tried to reassure his daughter.

Ruby approached her and offered a welcoming hand to the shy girl. He gave her a friendly smile, his cotton hat covering his eyes a bit since it was a little too big for him. "Hi! I'm Ruby, what's your name?"

"…" her reply was inaudible.

"Sorry, what was that?" The boy took a step closer until he was right in front of her.

"S-sapphire…" she stared at her feet and blushed slightly from the closure.

"Sapphire, huh? That's a pretty name. It fits your eyes!" He stared at her ocean-like eyes, probably admiring her eyes.

She stared back. His eyes were a fiery red color. He had told her his name was Ruby. The name fitted him too. "Your name fits your eyes too."

Yep, they always have been complete opposites.


	2. Memory

Here's the second one~ and please give a special thanks to Kisa-Tiger-San, who has volunteered to edit this ^^ Thanks Kisa! =D

Enjoy and review~

00000

Sapphire was frustrated.

Before, she had completely forgotten about the little boy from her past. The boy who was one of her first friends. The boy who protected her from the wild Salamence, and ended up getting scarred for life.

Because of her. And she completely forgot his face years later.

5 years later, she met another boy. His name was Ruby and he was the most feminine boy she had _ever _met. What type of person, especially a _boy_, be interested in such girly things? Sewing, knitting, making outfits, fashion… She seriously didn't understand his logic. When she saved him from two wild Mightyena, she suddenly remembered the promise she made with the little boy. So, she made an 80 day bet with Ruby. Ruby always irritated her. And the fact that he was incredibly vain and selfish did _not_ help.

But when Ruby had a change of heart, she couldn't help but start to _like_ him.

They were partners when they fought against Team Magma and Aqua. She found out about his strength. He had proved that he wasn't selfish through and through. He was actually _selfless._ Ruby had done anything he could just to protect Hoenn from the two evil teams.

So, when they left Mirage Island, she confessed to him.

She knew it was now or never. She knew that he was moving back to Johto after the battle. But she wanted him to _stay_, to come back to Littleroot, with _her_. She had liked Ruby more than that little boy from her memories. Sapphire explained to Ruby about her past love, and she saw the shock on his face. It probably was because he didn't know she had a past crush.

Boy was she wrong.

Ruby had trapped her in Wallace's air car and while she was in there, thanked her for the bet she made with him. The part that surprised her the most was when he took off his cotton hat, showing his two scars. When she saw the scars, it hit her.

This boy was the same one from her memories.


	3. Innocence

Enjoy~

00000

3. Innocence

"Look! It's hatching!"

Ruby glanced up from the scarf he was sewing to see Sapphire looking at the Pokémon egg, and excited look on her face. Ruby couldn't help but smile when he saw her face light up. She had received the Pokémon egg from their senior Gold. Gold had claimed that it was to help her on her research, since he knew that the Pokémon in the egg wasn't native in Hoenn. However, he didn't tell them what was in the egg. Surprisingly, Sapphire had taken good care of the egg, always being careful with it. Ruby had been shocked at her sudden responsibility.

The egg cracked once. And then twice. Until a little brown fox Pokémon with a bushy tail emerged. It yawned, baring its tiny fangs. When it set its brown eyes on Sapphire, it squealed and hopped onto her lap. Sapphire stroked it and it purred.

"It's an Eevee," Sapphire whispered with a soft smile on her face. Ruby walked over and sat by Sapphire, placing his soothing hand on the little fox for a while. He took a second to study Sapphire for a while, and then mentally shook his head.

A small smirk settled on his face after that. Just think of all the outfits he could make for the little Eevee! Scarfs, hats, jackets, bandanas. He could dress it up if he wanted too, if Sapphire would let him…

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Sapphire ask him a dreaded question.

Hey Ruby, baby Pokémon come from eggs, right? So where do _human_ babies come from?"'

Ruby silently groaned. He could either risk having a long talk with her, or avoid the topic and keep her innocence.


	4. Drive

**Hi~ Back once more with**** more Franticshipping drabbles~ I wanted to thank you all for the review, follow, and favorites! Please keep in mind that I'll update when I feel like it, and I ABSOLUTLY will NOT give up on this story~ Well, not until I finish :)**

**Guest: Well, thanks and your welcome~ Love ya too bud ^^ Franticshipping FTW~**

**I also want to thank Kisa-Tiger-San AGAIN. I JUST WANNA GIVE YOU A HUG! (yup, I'm such a softie)**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Pokemon Special, I would've made Special and Frantic canon already. Maybe PreciousMetal for Kisa :3**

**Enjoy~**

4.

** Drive**

Ruby winced when he saw the blood on his index finger. The 7-year old boy stared at the so-called dress he was fixing.

'He had asked his mom to teach him how to sew. His mom had been rather surprised at her son wanting to do something so...feminine, especially since he wasn't exactly the most patient boy out there. She agreed to teach him though.

When she finished teaching him, the crimson eyed boy had immediately started to put his mother's teachings to a test, but ended up poking himself with the needle…again. This was the tenth time already. He sighed to himself, frustrated. _And I can't even fix a dress. _He set the needle and dress onto the ground and rubbed his temples, only to accidently touch one of his scars on the side of his forehead.

His thoughts suddenly shifted over to a certain cerulean-eyed girl. It wasn't a reminiscence of the shy little girl; it was the moment when she broke down and cried. His brutality in battle against the Salamence had caused it, and she most probably thought that he was a monster. Ruby was determined to change that.

That was why he had to change himself. He needed her. He wanted to prove himself. He wanted to make things beautiful, like her. He had ruined her beautiful and innocent heart. He wanted to change for the better. For her. Sapphire was his drive to succeed.

And that was why Ruby pressed on.


End file.
